Destinados
by Bellainucullen
Summary: Rin foi transformada em vampira e vive agora na inglaterra,mas devido a crescente caça a vampiro ela é obrigada a voltar para o japão onde vai reencontrar um antigo amor.Sera rin capaz de subreviver as caçadas de kohaku?Ao amor que sente por sesshoumaru?
1. Chapter 1

Monstro, assassina, criatura da noite, sanguessuga…

Tantos nomes para descrever um só ser.

Vampira.

Porque é que as pessoas não podiam simplesmente dizer esta palavra, não em vez disso tinham de arranjar aquelas expressões horrendas. Não tinha sido ela a escolher aquele tipo de vida, para falar a verdade depois de todo o que tinha passado preferia viver a sua curta vida como humana junto a Kaede e todos, onde Sesshoumaru a tinha deixado do que a vida que agora levava. Mas este era o seu destino e seria este que ela teria de viver ate morrer.

Rindo para si própria, deixo que a suave brisa leva-se aqueles pensamentos patéticos para longe, afinal já se tinham passado o que?

500 Anos, ela já devia estar mais que habituada a esta vida, mas por vezes ainda era difícil ver as pessoas a envelhecer, morrer, sentir a vida de um ser vivo esvair-se por entre os próprios dedos, bom o apropriado era mais dentes, apesar de ser considerada pelos da própria espécie uma vampira jovem, não havia nada de inexperiente nela.

Deixando-se divagar por mais algum tempo, ouros pensamentos começaram a surgir, mas estes eram piores e traziam uma certa sensação de dor consigo.

Japão….

…..Sesshoumaru….

…..Jaken...

…Ah-uh…

A infância perdida e a muito esquecida. Essa era uma fase da vida que Rin temia lembrar, fazia-a lembrar-se que em tempos ela tinha sido humana que tinha temido a morte tal como as suas próprias vítimas.

Em todos os seus 500 anos de existência como vampira, sempre lhe tinham dito que com o tempo as memórias humanas iam desvanecendo a medida que a própria humanidade que havia dentro dela fosse desaparecendo.

Mas já a muito que a humanidade tinha desaparecido, mas as memorias permaneciam marcadas a fogo, tinha a certeza que se fecha-se os olhos iria sentir o cheiro das sakuras, ouvir o som dos pássaros e dos pesados passos de ah-uh, a voz irritante de Jaken e a voz imponente e agradável do seu mestre.

Não, tinha de parar de lhe chamar isso afinal já se tinham passado 504 anos desde a última vez que o vira, lembrava-se como se fosse ontem naquela altura tinha precisamente 12 anos quando Sesshoumaru a tinha deixado com a kaede nunca mais o vira desde esse dia pois apenas 4 anos depois dessa triste separação tinha sido transformada tinha nessa altura 16 anos acabados de completar.

Ainda hoje ao se olhar ao espelho ou ate mesmo num baile sentia inveja das outras mulher humanas ou yokais não importava o sentimento sempre a atacava, já á muito que se tinha apercebido que nunca teria uma família não só por ser uma vampira mas também por estar presa naquele corpo de uma adolescente de 16 anos.

Sabia que nunca iria ter mais curvas ou uma aparecia mais madura, apesar de muitos adolescentes do sexo masculino e alguns demónios lhe terem assegurado que ela tinha uma beleza devastadora com os seus cabelos negros meio ondulados meio encaracolados, os brilhantes e sedutores olhos castanhos e os lábios vermelhos.

Rin sentia que isso não chegava, queria mais muito mais queria sentir o desejo de outro alguém por si; queria poder chorar, gritar de paixão enquanto fazia amor com alguém; queria se sentir segura e quente nos braços fortes.

Queria…companhia.

Mas essa companhia nunca chegaria, pois ela era uma assassina, um mostro criatura da noite, um ser frio e vazio que matava para saciar a sua sede.

Continua….


	2. Chapter 2

Olá, peço de já desculpas pelo o atraso.

O primeiro capitulo foi so uma parte introdutória, este é sim o começo da viagem da que gostem!

Se tiverem alguma sujestão me o que acham que devia acontecer(pode ser que eu esteja de bom humor e isso aconteca)

**E POR AMOR DE TODOS OS SANTOS /ANIMES/SESSHOUMARUS/E OUTROS GAJOS BOM COMENTEM!**

* * *

As ruas mal iluminadas estavam em frenesim, mulheres e crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, homens carregavam malas, malões e criancinhas adormecidas para dentro do grande barco, que se encontrava atracado no porto.

Este cenário podia ter muito bem ter sido o de uma grande viagem de famílias para um destino paradisíaco, mas não todos o que preparavam para partir fugiam, da vida que levavam, do destino que as esperava.

Mas no caso dela era diferente, iria voltar para o seu país natal.

Sim havia chegado o momento de voltar, não era por não gostar da Inglaterra, o seu motivo era outro.

Nos últimos anos os humanos tinham se tornado mais astutos, tinham aprendido a se defender melhor e agora ela estava em perigo. Afinal apesar dos caçadores serem apenas humanos eles tinham armas.

Mas isso agora não importava, iria voltar para o Japão e apesar de saber que já há muito que Kaede tinha morrido, sentia-se irrequieta afinal o resto dos seus amigos -se é que lhe podemos chamar isso – ainda estavam vivos.

Inuyasha apesar de ser um hanyou vivia tanto como um demónio logo ainda estava vivo, shippo também estaria vivo tal como jaken, Ah uh, kirara e ele também estaria vivo…

Será que a reconheceria se a visse?

Será que se preocuparia?

Havia tantas perguntas na sua mente de momento que quase que não ouvia o apito vindo do barco que sinalizava a partida, rapidamente Rin olhando de esguelha para o empregado que se encontrava ao seu lado avançou em direcção as escadas que levavam os passageiros para o interior do barco.

O empregado seguiu-a silenciosamente pelos inúmeros corredores do navio levado consigo a bagagem da sua senhora e chegado ao quarto que lhe era destinado Rin , após o homem ter pousado a bagagem no chão, dispensou-o com um aceno de cabeça e entregando-lhe um saquinho cheio de moedas de ouro.

* * *

Gostaria de pedir enormes desculpas pelo o capitulo ficar pequeno mas promento postar em breve talvez ainda hoje se consseguir! espero que tenham gostado!E mais uma coisa ha um poll no meu perfil( em relação a esta historia )por isso por favor se gostão desta fic vão até la me digam o que acham de uma rin vampira!

**Reviews**

**Nathi Duarte - **Oi todo bem obrigada!Fico feliz por estares a gostar da fic; para falar a verdade eu gostei do crepusculo(livros o filme estava uma porcaria) mas ja a muito tempo que deixei de ligar(aprecebi-me que a historia era totalmente vazia), eu antes tambem odiava coisas com vampiros mas agora começei a var uma seria bastante boa ( diarios do vampiro) e inspirei-me em fazer esta que tenhas gostado deste capitulo! é claro que não vou desistir:)

**Anny Taishou **- Fico muito feliz por teres gostado:) A transformação da rin vai aparecer mais para a frente, so posso dizer que ela sofreu muito(muahhh autora má)!Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo a rin vai voltar para o japão e reencontrar certas pessoas(ja estou a falar demais)Kissus

**Rukia-hime -**Obrigada por teres comentado!Pois o sesshy deixou a Rin com a Kaede e depois a rin.. bla... bla ...blabla( vai ter de esperar para saberes como é que a rin se transformou)

COMENTEM


	3. Chapter 3

Peço deja desculpas pelo enorme aqui esta um novo vou tentar ser mais rapida apartir de isso não me matem.

Espero que gostem do capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 3

A viagem decorrera sem qualquer problema, foram 5 longos dias até ao Japão, 5 longos dias sem se alimentar de sangue humano pois se o fizesse correria o risco de ser descoberta visto que não tinha nenhuma forma de se livrar do corpo nem de incriminar alguém sem que se desse inicio a uma investigação o que tornaria a viagem ainda mais longa.

Mas agora que tinha chegado ao Japão, a sua terra natal, não conseguia alimentar-se, não conseguia matar nenhum humano, não tinha a força para o fazer.

A sensação de que se matasse algum humano ali naquele que era o seu pais natal,a terra onde tinha crescido, onde tinha sofrido uma infância violenta mas uma entrada na adolescência protegida.

Ali onde tinha encontrado amigos…

…Onde tinha apanhado flores…

…Onde fora inocente…

…Onde fora humana…

Ali onde se tinha apaixonado pela primeira, onde o tinha conhecido, onde sentira o coração aos pulos só por ouvir o seu nome, ouvir a sua voz de um tom imponente e estranhamente melodioso.

Não ela não o podia fazer. Não podia manchar aquele solo com o sangue inocente de uma das suas vítimas.

Mas se não o fizesse iria morrer, bom tecnicamente morta já ela estava, mas quando um vampiro não se alimenta os seus poderes vão desaparecendo, e a sua aparência vai definhando até não restar mais do que um cadáver, mas como em todos os "pontos altos" da existência vampírica a dor deste acontecimento é tão extrema e intensa que nunca ninguém se atreveu a ficar sem sangue seja humano ou animal.

Mas deixando esse assunto de lado, Rin inspirou profundamente deixando que o ar puro e fresco da meia-noite acalmasse a sua ansiedade, podendo assim pensar claramente naquilo que tinha de fazer, primeiro teria que encontrar outras roupas, depois teria que arranjar um lugar para permanecer visto que daqui a algumas horas iria amanhecer, também tinha que arranjar uma solução para a sua fome e depois tinha que pensar como é que iria visitar o túmulo da Kaede-sama sem que ninguém a visse.

Caminhando pela estrada de um pequeno vilarejo onde o seu barco tinha atracado, reparou que havia um festival a decorrer, pequenas lanternas de papel estavam penduradas iluminando assim todas as ruas e casas, haviam vendedores na rua que vendiam desde roupa e acessórios a espadas e outro tipo de armas e artigos, crianças corriam de um lado para o outro gritando felizes, pequenos grupos de pessoas juntavam-se a frente das bancas de comida enquanto falavam alegremente, e o mais fascinante eram os grandes dragões coloridos feitos de papel que desfilavam ao sons dos tambores.

Fosse qual fosse o lado para que Rin olha-se viam-se pessoas alegres, a maioria eram habitantes do vilarejo sem duvida avaliando pelos seus quimonos que embora em bom estado eram compostos apenas por uma camada , mas também se podiam avistar casais ricamente vestidos, cujo os senhores trajavam lindos Kimonos e espadas ornamentadas a ouro e pedras preciosas jaziam embainhadas as suas cinturas, enquanto que as senhoras usavam Kimonos de varias camadas em seda ricamente bordados a ouro e cetim, e os seus cabelos estavam perfeitamente arranjados e adornados por enfeites coloridos e alguns com diamantes.

Aquela visão fez com que dentro de Rin despertassem sentimentos a muito esquecidos, sentimentos de ódio e raiva pela vida que lhe tinha sido retirada tão sedo, era injusto ela também tinha direito a uma família, também tinha direito a escolha de envelhecer ao lado da pessoa que amava ou ficar imortal para sempre presa num corpo de 16 anos eterno, mas não Rin não tivera direito a essas escolha, e agora nunca iria ter uma família, filhos, netos e um homem que a amasse estava completamente sozinha.

Não reparando que continuara a andar perdida nos próprios devaneios, Rin fico completamente petrificada quando avistou ao longe um jovem que lhe era familiar, mas era impossível ela só podia estar a delirar, ele tinha de estar morto.

A sua frente encontrava-se Kohaku, com a mesma aparência que á 500 anos atrás, ele não tinha mudado nada desde que Rin o vira pela ultima vez que fora exactamente no dia da sua morte.

Continua...

* * *

Olá sou eu outra a todos os leitores desta fic por esperarem pacientemente por este capitulo, e por lerem a fic tambem por lerem.

Por favor comentem.

Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Não, aquilo não era possível.

Nenhum humano era capaz de viver por 500 anos, mas no entanto ali estava ele.

-Kohaku - o nome deixou os seus lábios num pequeno e frágil sussurro. Aquele que tinha sido o seu melhor amigo, e protector; encontrava-se mesmo a sua afrente a escassos metros de distância e no entanto era humano, ela conseguia ouvir o forte bater do coração que provinha dele, conseguia cheirar o sangue que corria pelas veias dele.

Mas apesar de todas esta provas, apesar do cheiro ser o mesmo e da aparência também ser a mesma era impossível, ele não podia estar vivo.

Decidida a saber o que se passava e se aquele era ou não Kohaku, Rin caminhou lentamente até ele enquanto discretamente tirava de um dos bolsos do vestido um colar que para ela não tinha qualquer importância, que deixo cair quando passou pelo jovem.

Continuando a andar Rin esperou que o seu plano resulta-se, o que não tardou a acontecer.

-Menina! – Sorrindo Rin virou-se na direcção da voz, deparando-se com Kohaku, bom kohaku não visto que ela não sabia se era ele ou não. -Sim? Em que o posso ajudar? – Os anos que tinha passado a fazer-se passar por uma pobre rapariga que precisava de auxílio ou então a passar-se por uma jovem rapariga da corte realmente tinham ajudado no que trata a habilidade de mentir que Rin possuía.

Mas também mesmo que não fosse boa a mentir a aparência angélica e delicada tratava do assunto, o pequeno e inocente piscar de olhos já fizera muitos homens e demónios caírem aos seus pés.

-A menina deixou isto cair. - E ali estava o reluzente colar ela tinha deixado cair propositadamente - Oh! Muito obrigada, diga-me como posso recompensa-lo.

- Não é preciso. - O não, isso é que não. Ela não iria deixa-lo escapar tão facilmente - Por favor deve haver algo que lhe agradaria. Este colar é me muito querido, eu não sei o que iria fazer se o perde-se, e por esta razão não posso permitir que não me deixe recompensa-lo de alguma forma.

Após alguns minutos a tentar a tentar persuadi-lo, Rin conseguiu que ele aceita-se acompanha-la numa caminhada pelo vilarejo. O jovem cujo nome Rin viera a descobrir ser Takeshi era um descendente de uma família de exterminadores de demónios, o que significava que ele era um descendente de Kohaku, o que por um lado era bom pois ele não a conhecia mas por o outro nem por isso, visto que os pais e as mães acabavam sempre por contar histórias a cerca da sua infância, e algumas dessas histórias acabam sempre por serem passadas de geração em geração.

O que significava que Rin teria de ter muito cuidado com Takeshi até descobrir o quanto é que ele sabia sobre a vida de Kohaku e da Sango, tal como também teria de saber se ele tinha alguma relação com Inuyasha ou qualquer outra pessoa que pode-se reconhece-la ou saber quem ela era.

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam se a fazer sentir quando Rin entrou no quanto que lhe tinha sido destinado na pequena cabana que Takeshi tinha ali no vilarejo, pensamentos confundiam-se com memorias a medida que Rin avançava em direcção ao futon; Takeshi queria que ela fosse com ele para o vilarejo onde ele nascera e onde fora criado, pois lá havia uma sacerdotisa que lhe poderia fazer companhia e um demónio que protegia a aldeia inteira logo ela estaria protegida.

O tão ingénuo podia ser aquele rapaz, ela sabia muito bem quem era sacerdotisa de que ele falava e também conhecia o demónio, conhecera-os muito antes de ele ter nascido, e mesmo que Rin quisesse ir não poderia visto que o colar que lhe permitia andar ao sol tinha sido roubado por aquele vampiro desprezível.

* * *

**Informações**

*A Rin foi transformada quando tinha 16 anos.

*Tem 516 Anos, a 500 anos que é vampira.

*Esteve a morar na Inglaterra durante 475 anos, mas agora voltou ao Japão.

*Vampiros só podem andar a luz do sol de tiverem um amuleto que lhes permita tal coisa, no caso da Rin um colar, mas este foi roubado um outro vampiro.

*Vampiros podem alimentar-se sangue humano, animal ou de yokai, no caso do yokai a melhor altura para se alimentarem é quando o yokai passa da forma humana para a henge. (O por que disto será explicado mais para a frente, apesar de ser fácil de perceber a razão.)

* Símbolos de religião ou fé não afectam os vampiros mas se a força de tais objectos ou rezas forem muito fortes podem desgastar e enfraquecer.

*O nome Takeshi significa guerreiro (eu não escolho nomes ao acaso).

*Takeshi é descendente de Kohaku, e tem a mesma aparência que ele.

*Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Ah hu, kirara são os únicos personagens que a Rin tem conhecimento de estarem vivos.

* * *

Por favor comentem!

**Megumi Taishou- **Obrigada por compreendo, a escola anda a dar comigo em de ir ver a tua fic feliz por teres gostado da ideia da Rin como a Rin sofreu um pouco,mas o que seria de mim se não fizesse os personagens neste capitulo ficasse a saber que é o jovem, mas tenho a impressão que devia ter prelongado o misterio por mais um capitulo ou dois não sei , diz-me o que achas Megumi-chan, estou a ir muito de pressa ou não?


End file.
